The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pacyell’.
The new Zonal Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact semi-double flowered Zonal Geranium cultivars with uniform plant habit, dark green-colored foliage and attractive flower coloration.
The new Zonal Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany during the summer of 2005 of the Pelargonium×hortorum ‘Botham's Surprise’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum, not patented. The new Zonal Geranium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany in June, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zonal Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany since December, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.